Plights of the Hummingbird
by AceSage
Summary: Minatsuki Takami a.k.a the Hummingbird was relieved when Deadman Wonderland was finally destroyed and she was able to move on with her life. Unfortunately, when new enemies start appearing, it becomes clear that Deadman Wonderland was only the beginning.
1. Chapter 1: Don't Kill the Messenger

**Summary: Minatsuki Takami a.k.a the Hummingbird was relieved when Deadman Wonderland was finally destroyed and she was able to move on with her life. Unfortunately, when new enemies start appearing, it becomes clear that Deadman Wonderland was only the beginning.**

**Author's Note: If you've ever read the manga or seen the anime of Deadman Wonderland, than you know that Minatsuki is a disturbed, spontaneous, cunning girl... and I loved it! It took me by surprise because she didn't have the typical female characteristics I'm drawn to... well not the 'real' her anyway. However, her quick wits and no mercy attitude had me hooked and come on... do I even have to mention the faces you see her make? Not to mention this character doesn't have a lot of stories centered on her so I decided to start this story next.**

**Disclaimer Note: I don't own Deadman Wonderland. It's creators are Jinsei Kataoka and Kazuma Kondou.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Don't Kill the Messenger

'Shit this is stupid...' thought Minatsuki while she was dreadfully sitting in a movie theater with three other girls watching a romantic comedy. It was obvious that Minatsuki was ready to leave even though it was only thirty minutes into the movie, but the other girls were to busy laughing and making annoying sounds. 'How the hell did I end up in this situation anyway?' For some reason Minatsuki couldn't think clearly while the movie was playing but it suddenly came back to her.

'Oh right. My idiot brother with the sister complex.'

...several hours earlier...

"No freaking way."

"Come on Minatsuki. You have to at least try to get along with other girls your age. Plus, I heard the movie got great reviews so you might like it."

"I want you to listen real closely bro." said Minatsuki holding up one finger. "First of all, I couldn't give two shits if other people like me or not. All most girls care about is things like putting on make up or gossiping about relationships and I don't really care about either of those things." She put up another finger. "Second of all, do you have any clue how many times I've seen commercials about movies with the critics saying things like 'this movie deserves four stars' or 'how it's a true work of cinematic art'."

Yoh sighed at his sister's obstinate yet very persuasive argument. Minatsuki was an eighteen year old girl who made not attempt to befriend anybody. He wanted her to regain the humanity and kindness she had before the earthquake all those years ago. Sadly, when Yoh tried to get Minatsuki out of the house so she could hang out with some friends, she would just say 'what friends' and other things. Yoh knew that his sister can be real nice and sweet to the point where she was a totally different person. Ganta sure as hell learned that the hard way.

"Look sis, I just don't want you to become some hermit who never learns to depend on anybody."

"Ugh, did Kincho put you up to this?" Minatsuki glared at the armadillo that quickly dashed behind the couch.

"Funny but no. Don't you want something else to do when you're not occupied with your veterinarian studies?"

"Nope." she said bluntly

"Minatsuki!"

"Will you shut up about this already! I don't even like romance movies and I barely know any of those girls so why should I go!"

"Do it for me. I'll consider it my early birthday present."

Minatsuki couldn't help put laugh a little. She hated to admit it but she did indeed get lonely sometimes. Maybe this wouldn't so bad to try. Hell, if it gets too bad, I could just make up an excuse and leave. She sighed in a way a person does when they've admitted defeat and Yoh recognized it immediately. It was a look he very rarely got out of her.

"Did you change your mind?"

"Fine. I'll go, but don't expect a birthday present."

"That's fine."

"If it sucks, I'm coming right back home."

"Naturally."

...Present...

That's how it all went down. Her brother's persistence is what made her come here today. She even took the courtesy of wearing her favorite black polyester jacket with silver-colored pants and black sneakers. However, if she knew it would suck this bad, she never would have come in the first place. In trying to ignore the movie she started fiddling with her hair. She was happy her smooth brown hair has been restored to its state before that insane doctor from Deadman Wonderland cut it short. However, she rather would have her hair cut than have to lose another organ. She would have, if it wasn't for Ganta saving her with help from Scar Chain.

"Hey Minatsuki," said the girl to her left. "You want some." She handed her a bucket of popcorn which Minatsuki denied.

"No thanks. I'm going to get some candy instead."

"Okay, but hurry back or you may miss a really good part."

'I honestly don't think that's possible.' she thought as she got up and walked up the aisle towards the door. She looked to her left and saw some weird woman give her a look. Minatsuki didn't know if she imagined this but it appeared that the women winked at her.

'What the hell was that about? Man I hope I didn't just attract a dyke...' Minatsuki looked back to make sure she wasn't still looking and to her surprise, she had vanished.

'Am I going crazy? Well... crazier?' She shrugged and went into the food court to browse what treats they had. She saw all different types of candies, even some she had never seen before. Before she could check any further, something caught her eye. It was a little girl who was tugging on the dress of an older women that was most likely her mother since they looked alike.

"Mommy, can I have that one please?"

"Of course you can honey."

"Yay!"

Minatsuki couldn't help but glare at the mother daughter couple. When it came to loving mothers, it seemed as if that was just a fairy tale concept to her. Her own mother did choose a plant over her after all, which was the cause of most of Minatsuki problems. Not to mention, she did kill her own father. She tried to forget about it but it always found a way back to her mind. The little girl looked around and saw the look Minatsuki was giving her. Minatsuki couldn't see her own face but she could guess what it looked like. She probably looked like a bitter female that hated life. The little girl grabbed on to her mother like she was afraid that Minatsuki would eat her. The mother looked at her daughter and then at Minatsuki. She quickly gathered her daughter's treats and walked away.

'Nice work Minatsuki.' she thought. 'You just antagonized an innocent little girl.'

With her appetite for candy gone, she went to the bathroom instead. When she stepped in, she turned on the faucet and splashed some water on her face. She looked at the mirror and was seconds away from hitting it. A stranger might have thought she was some innocent girl having a bad day or something, but Minatsuki saw a hateful demon that looked like it wanted to be set free.

'That's it. It's time I left. I don't care if Yoh gets angry at me or not but I need to be by myself right now.'

Minatsuki was about to walk out the doors when she remembered she came here with some other girls. She honestly didn't care if they were offended or not but she guessed the least she could do was say she was sick or something and get out of there before they ask questions.

'My brother must be turning me soft.'

If she was in this situation a year ago, she never what have cared if she ditched somebody or not. It would only take a second she thought, so Minatsuki walked back towards the movie theater expecting to hear the same stupid sounds from the women in the room and the same corny ass lines from the movie she had to endure earlier.

Minatsuki instead saw a sight she thought she would never see up close again.

All across the theater was blood and guts scattered all over the place. She could see intestines hanging from the seats and tons of organs littered across the floor. The movie screen was entirely decorated in a thick red substance which was obviously blood. Everything in the theater was silent except for the movie that still continued playing as if everything was normal which only made the situation even eerier. Minatsuki even went to go check on the girls and saw that two of them had their entire upper bodies blown off and the third one had been blasted in half.

Any normal person would have panicked and started screaming, but not Minatsuki. She saw this stuff all the time in the Carnival Corpse that was held in Deadman Wonderland. Hell, she was the reason some of these grisly scenes happened in the first place and she enjoyed every second of it as she remembered. However, she could not explain how in the world this was possible.

'I was only gone for no more than seven minutes.' she thought. 'Judging by their bodies, they were killed before they even knew what hit them, since I used to do the same. However, it looks like all of them were killed at the same time and somehow there wasn't any noise. How do you kill over twenty people scattered around a theater room without making any noise? Not even my Branch of Sin, Whip Wing, is that efficient in killing. Could it be that... a Deadman is responsible for this?'

Suddenly Minatsuki turned her attention to something in the corner. She saw it move out the corner of her eye and she looked to see if it was a survivor. It was indeed a living person but something was wrong. The figure was dressed in some sort of robe and it looked a little taller than Minatsuki and it appeared to be smiling. She then caught a glimpse of the face and saw the figure wink at her from underneath the hood before running out the emergency exit.

'It's that woman from before! Is she behind this?'

Minatsuki didn't think twice before taking off after the women. However, she stopped and saw a fire alarm and decided to put a sleeve over her hand so it wouldn't leave fingerprints and pull it. She figured someone would come to the scene and call for help. As a Deadman and a murderer, Minatsuki didn't want to waste time with the authorities trying to explain the situation. She ran through the door and was greeted with the rustle and bustle of the city. She ran a couple of blocks to distance herself from the slaughter while keeping an eye out for that woman. There was no sign of her at all. Just like before, she had simply vanished.

'Damn it. Can she turn invisible or something. Ha, maybe she can fly...wait.' Minatsuki was just joking with herself but it could be a possibility. As a matter of fact, she only ever saw one person fly and that was Shiro. Minatsuki also knew Shiro had very destructive powers. 'Stop it Minatsuki. Shiro wouldn't do that now and her powers always made such a ruckus. She was the cause of the great earthquake that hit Tokyo.'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the police sirens passing her headed to the movie theater. She turned around and walked as casual as possible. She could see people pointing and staring at all the police cars and ambulances headed toward the theater.

'These folks will be in for a treat when they turn on the news tonight. I need to tell Yoh about this...' She got her phone and dialed her brother's cell number. The phone rang several times before going to voice mail. 'Well that's new. Every time I call he answers the phone on the first ring...' She attempted it again only for her to be directed to voice mail yet again. 'What the hell! His phone's ringing and I know he has it close to him because he always does. Is he ignoring me because he thinks that I want to talk about how stupid his idea was? Yeah, that's probably it...'

Luckily, the house they were staying in wasn't far from here. Since Yoh had a good eye for stocks and investing, they had managed to get enough money to get a decent house in a good part of town. Figures that's what he would be good at thought Minatsuki. When she finally arrived at the house she saw that the door was left open which made her pause. She wondered if he had left for some reason. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She welcomed the warmth of the house as she unzipped her jacket.

"Bro, I'm back and it sucked just like I said it would!" Minatsuki walked into the living room expecting to see her brother sigh and lecture her about the importance of friends like he always did. She expected to see their pet armadillo on his lap helping him with his work. She opened her eyes as she walked in the living room and for the first time in her life, she wanted to scream in utter terror.

"What the fuck is going on!" she shouted.

The first thing she noticed is Kincho huddled up in a pool of his own blood. She couldn't tell if the armadillo was dead or not. However, the true shocker was that Yoh was a bloody mess and was being held up in midair by his neck by the same woman in the dark robe she saw earlier. Upon further inspection, the robe was all tattered and ripped at the ends. It looked like something the grim reaper would wear. She still couldn't see what she looked like though. This was the last thing on Minatsuki mind. She wanted to know who this women was and what she did to Yoh. For the first time in months, she reached for her earring to try to rip the cartilage and draw blood so she could slice this bitch like a fresh salami. Minatsuki felt the thrill of a fight bringing back her more... wild side.

"You just fucked up big time sister. Hope you have a will written."

Before she could pull the earring she froze in place as five red rifles had materialized around her and all of them pointed at her neck. She didn't dare move another muscle because she knew what just happened since she had been in situations like this before. Somehow, that woman managed to activate her Branch of Sin faster than Minatsuki could use hers. All of those rifles were made of blood and she didn't dare test how the bullets would feel.

"Damn it! Who the fuck are you?!" In the coldest voice Minatsuki had ever heard, the figure spoke.

"You're mother."

There were only two simple words said. Two words and that was it. It took only two words for Minatsuki's world to stop and turn upside down. She didn't know what to think anymore. What could she think now? The single biggest reason for why her life is the way it is now is supposedly right in front of her, holding her brother's throat in her hand and smiling.

"No! No!" she screamed with all her might. She felt as if her eyes would bulge out their sockets and that she would blow her voice box out if she continued, but she didn't care. The world she thought she had now seemingly turned to shit once again. Finally, after several agonizing seconds of screaming, something snapped.

'Kill her...' said the voice in her head. 'Kill everything!'

Yoh couldn't even feel anything below his neck. He couldn't even hear anything or tell what was going on. He kept wondering if he was going to die and then he finally heard a voice. It was his sister and she sounded like she was in pain. He turned his head to see her and he felt fear. The same fear he saw when he saw Shiro massacre those group of soldiers. He saw Minatsuki have the most devilish twisted face he'd ever seen. It's as if the Deadman in her had been unleashed once again. Only, something was different this time...

"Aha..." laughed Minatsuki. "Ahahahahaha! I waited all my life for this you fucking bitch! Now burn in hell!"

The figure's smile disappeared as the blood rifles dissipated like smoke and Minatsuki used her Whip Wing attack at unreal speed. It resulted in the entire side of the house being destroyed entirely. It even left a small crater in the ground below. Yoh, who luckily managed not to get hit by the super charged attack, fell to the ground. Minatsuki looked to see the backlash of her attack without dropping her twisted smile.

"You still alive you stupid cunt, cause I'm just getting started!"

To her surprise the woman claiming to be her mother floated in the air above the house. She was actually flying. She had tears in her reaper cloak, but it looked like she somehow either dodged the attack or defended against it somehow.

"Atta girl. I can tell that wasn't even half of what you can do to. Fascinating. Of course I wasn't trying my hardest either since my Branch of Sin, Gun Frenzy, would have killed you too easy. I'm just a messenger after all. Now what was I suppose to say again? Oh right. You should visit your two little friends as soon as you can."

"What the hell does that mean! Fuck your message, now come here so I can kill you!"

"So feisty. Those eyes and that smile is the mark of the true Deadman. However, we'll have to catch up later. I did what I was sent to do so I'm leaving. Tell your brother bye for me and make sure you eat healthy, Hummingbird." she said in a mocking way before winking at her one last time and flying out of sight.

Minatsuki felt more rage than ever. How dare she claim to be my mother and just take off like that! She wondered what two friends she was talking about. She didn't care about that now thought.

"Damn it all! If I don't kill somebody now, how will I get off?! Damn It!" she said scraping her nails against the ground until they started bleeding. Her Branch of Sin receded and her breath calmed down. The thirst for blood mellowed and she fell to her knees and looked at the sky as she began crying. She looked at Yoh who was a bloody mess and possibly dead. Her crying intensified until she crawled up in the fetal position in the rubble and tried her best not to give into the dread.

"Please, somebody... help me." Nobody came as her desperate request seemed to disappeared into the wind.

'All this time, I thought it was already decided I was going to hell.' she thought. 'I was wrong... because it looks like I'm already there...'

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**1. Minatsuki discovers that a new foe my indeed be her mother. What next?**

**2. If you have suggestions or want to mention a mistake or maybe you just want to comment, feel free.**


	2. Chapter 2: End of Illusions

**Disclaimer Note: I don't own Deadman Wonderland. It's creators are Jinsei Kataoka and Kazuma Kondou.**

* * *

Chapter 2: End of Illusions

Minatsuki looked at her feet as she listened to the daily activity that went on in the hospital. After, her run in with the mysterious Deadman, Minatsuki had rushed Yoh and Kincho to the nearest hospital. When she got there, her brother was taken into immediate care and Kincho was taken to a vet for more suitable treatment. Minatsuki simply sat in the hallway by herself as the doctors were working on her brother. Minatsuki saw fit to tell the doctors that he was attacked by a couple of punks when they went down an alley. She really didn't feel like explaining that a flying woman who claimed to be her long lost mother beat him to a pulp. Thinking back, she was glad she didn't tell them that. However, she still couldn't get those two words out of her head.

"Your mother."

'Damn it...' she thought. Tons of questions kept circling around her head on possible explanations for how this made any sense. First of all, her 'mother' had somehow become some powerful Deadman that somehow avoiding getting sent to Deadman Wonderland. 'Not to mention she has the ability to fly.' she thought. 'Plus, assuming if what she said was true, why is she just starting to move now? Unless there something else going on here.'

Minatsuki grabbed her head in frustration as every time she would think of an answer to a question, five more questions would circulate. Her eyes widened as she remembered something else that woman said to her. She told her to visit her two friends soon.

'What two friends was she talking about?' thought Minatsuki. 'I don't have any. Unless...' An idea popped in her head as she thought of Ganta and Shiro. Even though she preferred the term 'allies' she wondered if they were what that women was talking about. She couldn't think of anyone else that fit the bill. Ganta was a Deadman and Shiro was the first Deadman. Luckily, Ganta kept in contact with Yoh and her after they parted ways. Actually, Ganta lived a train stop away from them since that's where Shiro was under surveillance at. Point is that Minatsuki had Ganta's number and she decide to act on her suspicions.

'I hope that bitch was just bluffing when she said that. Last thing I need is Shiro getting worked up and possibly causing tremors.'

Minatsuki went to her contacts and pressed send when Ganta's number was highlighted. It rang seven times before finally going to voice mail. "Deja vu..." she said to herself. She tried once more and got the same result as the first time. It's exactly what happened when she tried to contact Yoh yesterday.

"You've got to be kidding..." Minatsuki didn't want to leave until she knew what Yoh's condition would be, but the thought of her possibly getting some answers was just too temping. She popped out of her chair and made her way to the train station.

The train station was only a couple of minutes from the hospital so it didn't take her long at all to get there. Once the train finally came, she boarded and made her way to where Shiro was being held. Since it was the a Sunday, Ganta wouldn't be in school. Ganta would spend every waking moment talking to Shiro when he wasn't in school so Minatsuki would have put money on it that he was there. When she finally arrived at her stop, she headed towards her destination. She turned the block expecting to see the building standing tall.

She realized then that maybe she should start expecting the unexpected.

The entire building was a giant heap of rubble as police cars surrounded the entire area. She could also see detectives analyzing supposed crime scenes. Bystanders were looking at the area and talking among themselves.

'Shit!' thought Minatsuki. 'So I was right. I need to find out what happened.'

She began to walk up to the nearest officer when a thought crossed her mind. She realized that the police probably wouldn't just tell some random girl what's happened here. They would probably tell her it's confidential and to evacuate the area. A light bulb suddenly went off in her head as she figured out a way to get information. It's been awhile but if this was going to work, she would have to use her 'innocent girl' persona to pull this off. She took a deep breath and went to talk to the first officer she could find. She spotted a male officer and went in for the kill.

"Umm... excuse me sir.' she said lightly.

"Huh? What are you doing here miss? This is a crime scene so you shouldn't be so close."

"O-Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that, my best friend would usually be visiting someone at this time." Minatsuki knew this was the deciding moment so she started shedding tears as she continued speaking. "Please sir. I just what to know if my friend is alright. Any information will help. She could see the officer was conflicted in telling her but to her extreme amusement, he caved.

"Well... I'm not suppose to say but... there was an explosion earlier today and there were lots of casualties. All the survivors were relocated to the nearby medical center."

"Thank you very much." Minatsuki was about to leave when the officer started speaking again.

"Hey, if you want I can escort you there miss." Minatsuki literally was about to burst out laughing but she kept her composure.

"How very kind. I would really appreciate that."

"Just wait here while I get the keys from my partner." When he was gone Minatsuki literally had to grab her face to keep the laughs down and hide her grin.

'Don't do it Minatsuki.' she thought. 'You can't start laughing now. Just keep this up for a bit longer."

"Okay, are you ready miss?" Minatsuki took a moment to regain her composure and finally got herself under control.

"Yes and thank you again."

"It's no problem."

She got in the car and, much to Minatsuki discomfort, made her way to yet another hospital. Minatsuki had no clue if Ganta or Shiro were still alive or not. If they weren't, Minatsuki didn't have anybody left to turn to. Well, there was guys like Senji but she had no idea where he or any other of her old Deadman comrades were. All she could do was hope one of them was still alive.

When she finally arrived at the hospital, the officer dropped her off and she bowed politely and said thank you. As he drove off she stuck out her pierced tongue in teasing manner and proceeded to let all the laughs out right there. She knew that if people were looking as her know, she probably looked like some crazy bitch... not that she could deny that. Finally, she pulled herself together and walked in the hospital. She saw a nurse at the front desk and decide to assume the 'innocent girl' person once more.

"Excuse me miss. Can you tell me if a Shiro or a Ganta has been admitted her?"

"Let me check..." Minatsuki saw her looking through some papers for a few moments before finally answering. "We don't have anyone named Shiro but there is one Ganta Igarashi that entered in here an hour ago."

"Yes, that's him. May I go see him?"

"Well he isn't in any emergency treatment, but the police doesn't want anybody visiting now."

"Please. He means so much to me. I just need to see if he's doing alright." Minatsuki did an internal "hell yes!" because she manged to pull that off so nicely. The nurse gave her a look of understanding before giving her response.

"I suppose if it's for a few minutes... it couldn't do any harm."

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means." The nurse smiled and gave her the room number. Minatsuki expressed her appreciation once more before heading towards the room. 'I am having way to much fun with this.' she thought. After making her way to the correct hallway, she spotted the door and walked through it as discreetly as possible. Surely enough, the pint-sized black haired kid was sitting in the bed with a cast on his arm. When she inspected further, she could see he had grown a few inches and he looked like he was in deep thought.

"Yo dumb ass. You miss me?" Ganta looked bewildered for a second before widening his eyes in shock.

"Minatsuki?!"

"The one an only." she said while taking a seat beside his bed and kicking her feet up. "I see you've grown a little."

"Yeah. I've been playing basketball so-" Ganta shook his head. "Look, this isn't important now! You'll never guess what happened to me awhile ago."

"You were attacked by some random Deadman right?" Minatsuki wanted to laugh at Ganta's funny expression.

"So, I assume you were attacked too?"

"Yep." Minatsuki told Ganta about everything that happened today. How all the people in the theater were brutally murdered and how Yoh and Kincho had been beaten to a pulp by a mysterious Deadman that could fly and make guns out of blood. The only part she left out was the possibility that the Deadman could be her mother.

"Whoa. That sounds intense. Is Yoh going to live?"

"Who knows?" Minatsuki tried to look like she didn't care because she didn't like showing those kinds of emotion in front of people. She hates looking fragile. "So what happened to you?"

"Well, I went to the compound to talk to Shiro like I always do. We were talking and everything seemed perfectly normal. Then, there was a bang on the door and when I went to open it, I was blown back against the wall. This figure was in some sort of reapers cloak and I could tell he was a guy. He went after Shiro and I tried to stop him with my Branch of Sin.

"The Ganta Gun?" said Minatsuki remembering how embarrassed he would get when people said that name. Minatsuki could see him get a little mad as he continued.

"Yes, the Ganta Gun. Anyway, that guy used some Branch of Sin I've never seen before and the next thing I knew, I woke up in this hospital bed. He must have knocked me out and taken Shiro."

"Can't she defend herself?" Ganta shook his head.

"Ever since our fight, she's been extremely weak and unable to use her power."

"That figure also destroyed the compound too right?"

"I don't know. I told you he knocked me out somehow and by the time I woke up, I was already here." Minatsuki sighed in frustration. She still wasn't getting the answers she's needed. "By the way, how did you know to find me here?"

"That Deadman that attacked me said to go look for my friends or some shit. I guessed she was talking about you and Shiro so I went to the compound to find it in ruins. After some... strategic moves, I managed to find out you were here and I came to see you."

"You did that 'innocent girl' act didn't you?"

"What does it matter? This whole thing was pointless because I still have no clue what's going on." Minatsuki didn't know what else to do so she decide to go back to the other hospital to see how Yoh was doing. However, as she got up Ganta started speaking again.

"Hold up Minatsuki. There's something else you need to see."

"What would that be?" Ganta didn't say anything as he reached under his pillow and pulled out a white envelope. He took out a piece of paper and handed it to her. It turned out to be a letter.

Dear Ganta Igarashi and Minatsuki Itama,

You two have been invited to take part in the famous Carnival Corpse at New Deadman Wonderland. In this tournament, you'll be pitted against opposing Deadman in battle until one is left. The coordinates and date are on the back. We hope to see you soon Woodpecker and Hummingbird.

Sincerely, Ringleader

"What the fuck?"

"Heh, I said the same thing after I read. What do you make of it?"

Minatsuki didn't know what to think. Somehow there was another Deadman Wonderland where there's nothing but a bunch of Deadman that compete in the Carnival Corpse. Not to mention this mysterious character that went by the name Ringleader. Plus, why did those Deadman do what they did. What reason could they have to assault her brother and kidnap Shiro. None of this was making any sense.

"I didn't think it was possible but I'm more confused than ever." answered Minatsuki.

"Based on what has happened lately, I don't think this is something we can ignore. Whoever these bastards are, they took Shiro. I need to find them. I thought about talking to Makina about this."

It was true that Makina helped them out big time when they went to go confront Toto and Shiro when they took over Deadman Wonderland, but Minatsuki wasn't for it. Makina was a top officer in the military, not to mention they had no idea where she was.

"She won't be able to help us."

"Huh? What makes you say that?"

"Think about it Ganta. Whoever these guys are sent us this letter knowing that we would probably think of doing that. Why do you think that is?" Ganta still looked confused which started to make Minatsuki lose her patience. She honestly couldn't fathom how the hell he manged to defeat her. "Damn it Ganta. The answer is simple; we're Deadman."

"So what?"

"So, it means that the public hates us. Ever since that whole business with those fake Deadman, the law doesn't look to kindly at us." Minatsuki knew that Ganta began to understand when he looked down.

"I forgot about that. It's all because of that four-eyed bastard. Although, that still doesn't answer why Makina can't help us."

"What could Makina do for us Ganta? Lead an army against these guys and rescue everybody so we can go home happily ever after? Get your head out of the damn clouds already and face the reality that we're on our own this time." Minatsuki let one of her trademark smiles escape. "Besides I wouldn't mind getting another shot at that bitch."

"You're gonna go?"

"I have nothing better to do," Minatsuki said that as blatant as possible is if she were talking about going to the mall or something. "And I told you I want a shot at that Deadman."

"I don't get you. Is killing and fighting all you enjoy?" Ganta simply stared at Minatsuki as if he was trying to get how she thinks. Minatsuki smiled casually which scared Ganta a little. He knew the terror this women could bring at any given moment.

"Let me tell you a little something Ganta." Minatsuki sat up and looked Ganta dead in the eyes with an intense expression. She started speaking in a quite tone. "For the past couple of months, I've been studying to be a Veterinarian. I even listened to my brother when he said to go out and try to make some friends. A man bumped into me one time and told me to watch where the hell I was going and I simply walked away. Do you know why I've done these things?"

"Why?" Ganta simply said.

"It's because I started to fall into the illusion. The illusion that if you look at the world in a different light and live life to the fullest, you'll be happy. I've realized today that the world is no better than that damn prison I spent years in. At least in there I was free to be me. In the real world, you have to be perfect or society will cast you aside like a piece of garbage."

"Minatsuki, didn't you ever think the reason you look at the world like that is because you're so use to seeing the world in a dark way? Sure the world is full of shit, but sometimes you have to look at the glass half full instead of half empty, sort to speak."

"Please, I don't give a fuck about some corny lines that's suppose to make you want to find a silver lining in everything. That's something a bleeding heart queer like you would believe. Two years ago, I was the perfect Deadman. If a guy bumped into me and said get the hell out the way, I would cut out his eyeballs and replace them with his balls. I use to be able to say that with a smile but now, I've gotten soft."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"Humph." Minatsuki looked at the paper for a date. If it was right, they would have to be at the nearby docks in a week. "One week huh. I guess that's how much time I have to try and get back to my normal strength."

"Normal strength?"

"In my prime, my Whip Wing could go with speeds equal to light. Not to mention I'm not as dexterous anymore."

"So you're really going through with this..."

"Of course. It would be rude to turn down an invitation after all." said Minatsuki with a smile. "Later." Minatsuki was about to walk out until Ganta stopped her.

"Hold up Minatsuki. I'm coming too."

"Are you sure? Your pal Senji might not be there to bail you out. Don't think for a second that I'm going to watch your ass all the time."

"I know but I'm not going to abandon Shiro. I want you to help me practice too. It's better to have someone to spar with right? Plus, it's better if we stick together for the time being if we get attacked again." As much as Minatsuki wanted to do this solo, Ganta had brought up valid points. Who knows what could happen from now on?

"Do as you please. You better not slow me down though and god help you if you try any funny business."

"Why would I do that?" said Ganta smiling while putting his jacket on. "I like my balls where they are."

"Nicely said." They made their way out the room when Minatsuki realized something. "Hey dumb ass. I doubt the staff going let you walk out the front door."

"Shit I forgot about that. I'll take the exit in the back. I'll meet by the fountain a block away from here okay." Minatsuki nodded as she made her way out the front door. She was happy because it seemed as if things were starting to come together now. When she made it to the fountain, Ganta was already standing nearby waiting.

"Damn that was fast."

"I told you. Now let's go. Since you're house was damaged you can stay at my place for the time being. It has a guest room so-"

"Hold up Ganta." Minatsuki spotted someone on the opposite side of the fountain and much to her annoyance, that person was wearing the reaper like cloak. "We have company Ganta." She pointed behind the fountain.

"When the hell did he get there? I didn't see anybody when I came." The figure got up and stood a few yards from Minatsuki and Ganta. He took of his hood to reveal a guy that looked around Ganta's age with short blond hair.

"Looks like I've been spotted." he said with a smile. "I am the Kingfisher but you can call me Hiroshi. Nice to meet you." For some reason, Minatsuki was getting pissed off at his formal way of talking.

"Cut the shit! I've had enough of you reaper looking idiots."

"Same here." added Ganta.

"Relax now. I've just come to make sure you two got the message. So, are you two coming?" The two of them didn't answer but it was clear to Hiroshi that they were. "Hmm, glad to have you two on bored. I shall see you in a week."

"Hold it wonder boy. See, that last Deadman really pissed me off and I really need to vent. I was thinking you could fill that part. What do you say Ganta?" said Minatsuki licking her lips at anticipation from the coming battle.

"I think I need a little workout." said Ganta biting his thumb and drawing blood.

"Now you're speaking my language." replied Minatsuki pulling her earring at ripping the cartilage once more."

"Oh dear..." said Hiroshi. "I'd be more than happy to help you two practice but I'm not really a fighter."

"Then I guess this won't be much of a workout then." said Minatsuki.

"Now hold on. Before we begin, let me explain my Branch of Sin, Mind Destruction. You see, if I get even a small drop of blood in my opponents blood stream, I can control them like a puppet."

"Thanks for the heads up." said Ganta. "Why would you tell us that?"

"This brings me to the main point. Before I came here, I already manged to get me a Deadman. You won't believe how hard this one was to get. Truly, this Deadman is my pride and joy." Hiroshi cracked an innocent smile as he looked up at the sky. "You can come out now!"

"What the hell. Who is it?" Minatsuki looked at Ganta who was looking at the building to the right. He looked absolutely terrified. Minatsuki looked and she suddenly saw what had him terrified. On the roof was none other than the Crow, a.k.a Senji. He had a lifeless look in his eyes as his trademark jacket was flowing in the wind.

"Fuck..." is all Minatsuki could say at that moment.

"T-This can't be happening." said an absolutely shocked Ganta. "He captured Senji?"

"I trust you can have an adequate workout with the Crow?" said Hiroshi.

Minatsuki couldn't say anything as this day full of shit, just kept getting shittier.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**1. Minatsuki and Ganta learn of New Deadman Wonderland and discovers that Senji has been taken over. How will they fend him off?**

**2. If you have suggestions or want to mention a mistake or maybe you just want to comment, feel free.**


	3. Chapter 3: Assault of the Crow

**Author's Notes: What will Minatsuki do after she finds out that Senji has been taken over?**

**Disclaimer Note: I don't own Deadman Wonderland. It's creators are Jinsei Kataoka and Kazuma Kondou.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Assault of the Crow

"Senji!" yelled Ganta.

"You're wasting your time." said Hiroshi. "He's completely under my control."

"I say it's an improvement." teased Minatsuki. "At least he's not blathering now."

"He did make a fuss before I captured him."

"You bastard!" yelled Ganta. "Minatsuki lets kill this guy so Senji will be set free."

"I was already going to kill him. Although, wonder boy over there is probably going to set Senji on us. If that happens, you can't hesitate to attack. Got it?"

"Yeah..."

"It seems like you two have come to a consensus." started Hiroshi. "Let's get this started shall we. Go have fun Crow."

Senji launched at the duo with his giant sword like weapons on his arms as Ganta fired off shots to slow him down. Senji knocked them away like flies. Minatsuki used her Whip Wing since she knew its superior speed was almost impossible to dodge. Amazingly, Senji managed to slide out of the way of her attacks.

"Fuck! I really have gotten slower."

"Look out Minatsuki!" said Ganta as Senji came close enough to deliver a kick to Ganta's stomach that sent him flying few yards. Minatsuki barely had time to jump back as one of his blades sliced a cut in her right shoulder.

"Damn that stings..." said Minatsuki. "Is see you're just as fast as ever. But that doesn't mean shit since you're this close!" Minatsuki got Senji in a vice grip with her Branch of Sin, which he sliced out of like it was made of cheese. "So much for that."

"It seems that even the Hummingbird and Woodpecker combined can't harm the Crow. Such a shame." replied Hiroshi. Minatsuki was going to tell him to shut the hell up but Ganta beat her to it.

"Shut up you stupid bastard!" said Ganta picking himself off the ground. He readied one of his Ganta Gun's."If I kill you, then Senji can come back. Take this!" Hiroshi didn't move an inch as Senji jumped in the air and took the blast head on as if he was shielding Hiroshi. Senji appeared to have injured his arm as he stood motionless.

"Senji! You used him as a shield?" said Ganta with an irritated tone.

"Well that Branch of Sin of yours is troublesome. It's was the only way I'd get out unscathed."

"You're really starting to get on my nerves." replied Minatsuki.

"That might be, but I'm very interested in you Hummingbird."

"Sorry, but I make a point of not messing with pussies, or assholes." Ganta couldn't help himself as a laugh escaped.

"Nonetheless, you have peaked my interest. Among all the Deadman I've seen, you're the most fascinating. That's why I was hoping you would allow yourself to fall under my control."

"What the hell are you smoking? Listen pal, I don't take orders from anyone. Besides, what's the difference between me and any other Deadman besides my Branch of Sin?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Senji charged after Ganta this time while Ganta charged one of his attacks and prepared to fire it. He pointed it towards Senji but for some reason he wouldn't fire.

"You fool! Now isn't the time to be hesitate!"

"I know but-" Ganta didn't have time to finish his sentence because Senji had slashed after him which Ganta dodged. However, Senji landed a punch to the gut and then he delivered and elbow to the back of his head. Ganta didn't move while Senji turned his target on Minatsuki.

"Damn it Ganta..." Minatsuki launched a flurry of Whip Wings at Senji which left some cuts but didn't really phase him. The drawback to Minatsuki attacks being so fast is that they typically didn't do too much damage at one time. This was a problem considering that Minatsuki couldn't even enjoy her enemies pained face as Senji looked like she was tickling him. "The big idiot never really was a good match up for me." Senji charged her and manged to tackle her to the ground. Senji brought one of his razor-sharp blades to her neck and stopped.

"It looks like I've subdued you Hummingbird.' said Hiroshi with a smile.

"Blow it out your ass! I haven't been beaten yet!"

"Oh, and would could you do in this situation.? It's already become clear that neither one of you can stop the Crow. Based on your battle data that I examined, the Crow is one of the worst match ups for you. I suggest you save yourself the suffering and let me take you. That way everyone one will be happy."

"Well not me..." Minatsuki thought of anything that could get her out of this situation. Senji was stronger than her and she was no longer at the strength she was a year ago. The moment she tried to use her Whip Wing, Hiroshi would probably order Senji to mutilate her.

'Think Minatsuki! He may be strong but I was always the most cunning and resilient Deadman! What was Senji's weakness...' She thought about it for a moment, which wasn't easy with Senji literally on top of her in a vulgar looking position. Despite that, Minatsuki had an idea. She cracked one of her trademark smiles as a light bulb literally went off. She went for broke and decided to give it a shot.

"What's there to smile about in this situation Hummingbird? Have you finally conceded?"

"No, it's just that I remembered something funny about the muscle freak here."

"Really. What would that be?"

Minatsuki unzipped her jacket and pulled down her shirt to show her bra that was barely covering her breasts, which had grown a reasonable amount in the past year.

"He's too fucking pure!" Minatsuki said as Senji's eyes widened and he fell back because of a nasty nose bleed. Minatsuki took this opportunity to punch Senji in his face as hard as she could and smack him aside with a high-powered Whip Wing.

"How did you-" started Hiroshi before Minatsuki slashed him from his left shoulder to the middle of his stomach. "Damn it..." he said while being blown off his feet by the impact. In the mean time, Minatsuki was grinning from ear to ear as the suffering of her opponent was getting her excited.

"Ha! You're not speaking so formal anymore are you cocksucker? Now get up! I haven't even gotten started with you!" Hiroshi's grin returned but he started holding his bleeding wound as he was grimacing in pain.

"It looks like you're every bit as spontaneous as I've heard. It seems you're too much of a rapscallion to be contained. No... renegade would be a better word."

"Hmm, Minatsuki the renegade. I think you're going to make me blush."

"Heh, you really are one of a kind."

"Like I need your praise. Ganta and Senji might have more power than me, but I was always to most cunning and resilient Deadman ever to be born! Not to mention the quickest..."

"Well I can't argue those points. You're the first in a very long time to injure me like this. However, it seems you have forgotten something."

"Huh?" Minatsuki eyes widened as she turned around to see Senji right on top of her about to deliver a slash that would cut her in half. Her mind went blank as she realized that she was stuck. 'I didn't think he would get up that fast...'

However, at the same time, Ganta jumped in the air and placed his hand on Senji's chest.

"Sorry Senji," said Ganta as he released his attacked which blasted Senji into a nearby building. "But it looks like I was faster this time." Minatsuki was actually impressed by Ganta's quick reaction.

"Fuckin' aye. I just wish you would have done that sooner."

"Sorry about that. You can thank me later by the way."

"You dumb ass. If you would have done that in the first place, I wouldn't have been in that situation."

"I figured you would say that. Now, what do you say we kick this guys ass until he answer's our questions."

"Sounds like a date."

They both turned too Hiroshi who had stopped smiling at this point. He had a blank like expression as Minatsuki and Ganta were about to go after him.

"You two sure have proven trouble some. Perhaps it's time I break that Deadman out..."

"You have another one?" said Ganta. "Who?"

"This Deadman is special to me. It's-"

"Hiroshi, that's enough!"

Hiroshi eyes widened as he looked behind him. Minatsuki and Ganta looked to see who was coming next. It was a rather scrawny guy with short black hair. Ganta recognized him automatically and balled his fists in rage. He could never forget the face of the traitor that was indirectly responsible for Nagi, the leader of Scar Chain, death. It was non other than Rokuro.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Ganta. "How the hell are you alive?"

"Those rag-tag bunch of dumb asses never killed me." said Rokuro calmly. "By the way Hiroshi, even though these guys would have a forty percent chance of surviving if you send your next Deadman after them, they need to be in top shape for Carnival Corpse."

"So are you the Ringleader?" asked Ganta.

"No. I'm afraid I'm not that high up on he food chain. The Ringleader is someone you've never met, loser. Since there's a ninety percent chance that you two will come to New Deadman Wonderland, I guess we might meet again. We're leaving Hiroshi."

"I had a fun time you two. I hope we get a chance to fight again." The two were about to leave as Minatsuki spoke up.

"Hold up! Screw this 'until we'll meet again' shit! Let's settle this now." Rokuro looked back and smiled.

"Trust me Minatsuki Takami, the odds of you surviving if this fight continues would be very low. Besides, why would we hurt the main attraction."

"What are you-" Before she could finish, Rokuro threw some smoke bombs for cover as Minatsuki and Ganta covered their mouths. When the smoke cleared, they both were gone along with Senji.

"Damn it." said Ganta. "Unless we kill that guy, Senji is going to stay like that. Not to mention I'll have to deal with Rokuro now and I still don't know if Shiro's there."

"I guess we'll find out in about a week." said Minatsuki. "What a fucked up day this is."

"I'll say..."

Minatsuki and Ganta didn't say a word as they boarded the train to Ganta's apartment. Their minds were totally occupied by the events that had taken place in the last couple of hours. It was late evening by the time they arrived. Ganta showed her which floor he stayed on and directed her to the room. Minatsuki saw a small two bedroom western style suite with a bathroom and a small kitchen. It was pretty empty considering that Ganta probably didn't own much stuff.

"This is... quaint." said Minatsuki.

"What were you expecting? I beautiful five-star room with an indoor pool. I barely spend time here anyway."

"How did you get this?"

"When everything was over, Makina managed to get it for me."

"Is that right..." Minatsuki kicked her shoes off and put her hands behind her head as she relaxed on the couch. Her tired body felt immediate relief.

"Well you've made yourself at home."

"Of course."

"Well anyway, your room is down there to the right. Feel free to use the shower when you want. Since we're leaving in about a week I guess there's no need for me to go to school now so I'll come with you to get your stuff from your old house."

"I'll go tomorrow. I don't think I can get up anymore." Ganta took a seat at the opposite end of the couch.

"Didn't you say you were going to train?"

"I'll do that tomorrow too. I'll just go to the outskirts of the city and practice on some trees or something. I assume you're going to join me?"

"I thought we already agreed on this."

"I said you can do whatever you want just as long as you don't get in my way. Besides, I have to go check on Yoh before I do anything."

"Wow, you're actually starting to sound like a loving sister."

"Shut it and turn on the television."

Ganta switched on the television and went to the news. Just as Minatsuki expected, there was breaking news that a mass murder had taken place at a local movie theater. The reporter said the police were speculating that it was gang affiliated and that they were still investigating. They also covered the supposed explosion at the compound earlier. They said it might have been a suspected terrorist attack or maybe some faulty equipment. A list of all the deceased and injured were also shown as the reporter started saying names as their pictures were shown on the television.

"How awful." said Ganta. "All those innocent people who were just going on about there lives, were murdered for nothing."

"That's life Ganta. Innocent people get killed for no reason all the time. The sooner you accept it, the sooner it will stop bothering you."

"Well, I'm not as accepting as you when it comes to killing."

"Sometimes you just have to do things that take your mind off of it."

"Like what?"

"Well..." Minatsuki got closer to Ganta as she started into his eyes. Ganta's heart started beating as the space between them was getting shorter and shorter. He got nervous as he could literally feel Minatsuki breath.

"M-Minatsuki? W-We can't do something like this."

"Oh come on. I just want to have a little fun." Much to Minatsuki amusement, when she saw how flustered Ganta was getting, she gave him a hard pluck to the nose which he winced at.

"Ouch!"

"Ahaha!" said Minatsuki grabbing her sides because she was laughing so hard. "I still got it huh Ganta? All this time and you still can't control your little virgin hormones around me." She continued laughing uncontrollably as Ganta rubbed his nose. "Oh, I'm sorry." said Minatsuki with a sinister smile as she got closer to Ganta again making him pop off the couch.

"I keep forgetting your like this. Is there ever going to be a day when you really are nice?"

"If you grow to six-foot in length, I'll think about it."

"You bitch. You're going to screw with me the whole time aren't you?"

"Well if you insist.."

"You know, they say when a women keeps picking on a man, they actually have feelings for them." said Ganta raising an eyebrow.

"Ha! You can cross that off your Christmas list right now honey. Although... I do have to admit you're kind of cute..." said Minatsuki getting Ganta flustered as he backed away. "Ahaha! We're going to have such a good time Ganta. You're as bad as the muscle freak we fought earlier."

Minatsuki got up and walked to her room so she could finally rest. As fun as messing with Ganta was, she was getting really tired.

"It wouldn't kill you to change Minatsuki. If you treat everybody like a door mat, eventually the same thing is going to happen to you."

"And just like that I've stopped caring." replied Minatsuki as she yawned and stepped in her room. Ganta simply sighed as he started rubbed his nose again.

Minatsuki plopped down on the bed and rested her head on the pillow as she closed her eyes. She knew the next couple of months would be filled with craziness like this day was. She knew that plenty of other Deadman would challenge her. But that was fine. She was ready for any challenge.

'I need to work harder than ever if I want to pull this off.'

Meanwhile at a secret room in New Deadman Wonderland...

The room was barely lit as candles decorated a long table. All around the table set several figures in reaper like cloaks.

"That's all I have to report Ringleader." said Hiroshi. The covered figure at the end of the table said nothing as Rokuro spoke up.

"It appears as if all my predictions are coming true. The odds are highly in our favor."

"I can't wait to have a shot at the Woodpecker and Hummingbird." said a short one with a light voice. "I can hardly contain my excitement."

"I also cannot wait to test my abilities against the Hummingbird again." added a women with long black hair. "That nasty little Whip Wing she almost hit me with at her house has me intrigued. Knowing her, she'll probably seek me out."

"Now come on." started Rokuro. "You know we promised the Hummingbird to someone else. Right Shiro?" Rokuro looked over at Shiro who started smiling once Minatsuki's Carnival Corpse name was spoken.

"Right."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**1. Dark omens surround Minatsuki as her time in New Deadman Wonderland is about to begin...**

**2. If you have suggestions or want to mention a mistake or maybe you just want to comment, feel free.**


End file.
